Beauty and the Beast Alternative-ending
by kidazuniga143
Summary: Rephaim and Stevie Rae watch disney movies. Alernative ending of Beauty and the Beast


_**Hey guys so this is an alternative version of Beauty and the Beast, it T-Rated instead of M-rated, I really like this version better, and I hope you guys do too! **_

_**I don't own anything! (Unfortunately) **_

_**Song-Tale old as time- Beauty and the Beasy**_

* * *

"Tale old as time." was singing as Belle and Beast were dancing.

Right now me and Stevie Rae were lying down on the couch in our room in the tunnels, her head resting on my chest and one leg intertwined with mine, as she softly hummed along with . We have been lying in the same position for hours, only shifting when needed, watching Disney movies. We had started with Mulan, Aladdin,then Pocahontas, and Beauty and the Beast, which we were currently watching.

I have come to realize many of these so called Disney movies, are very similar, yet different at the same time. I think I like Beauty and the Beast the best. I can relate to the Beast, because he sees himself as a monster, which is something I often think of myself no matter how many times Stevie tells me I am not. I see myself bitter, angry, alone, just like the Beast.

Stevie Rae reminds of Belle; she and Belle are kind, giving, and loving.

Stevie Rae does not care what others think of her, or what others say about her loving a monster, she simply does not care.

Like Belle Stevie Rae also puts others before her for example; When the Beast got hurt trying to protect Belle from the wolf's, she helped him, tried to help heal his wounds, she didn't care that he could hurt her. She didn't see a beast, she saw a someone who needed help. Like when Stevie found me she didn't care if she would get in trouble, or that there was a chance I could hurt her, she helped me, gave me food, water, and tended to my wounds. She didn't see a half human, half bird monster who was the son of a fallen immortal, she just saw a person who was hurt and needed help.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of sobbing. As the Beast lay on the ground dieing, Belle rushes to him, she holds him,tears rushing down her face she whispers that she loves him, the Beast then transformed into a prince. I could help but think that me and Stevie have a very similar relationship to Belle and the Adam.

I watch a tear slowly slide down Stevie Rae's cheek, I grab her chin and turn her head towards me, I watch wipe away a tear that escaped, and cupped her cheek, softly brushing my thumbs back and forth, caressing it.

I leaned my head down, her eyes fluttered close, just when I was about an inch away I stopped, I was so close to those lushes, soft pouty full red lips. It took all my effort not to kiss her right then and there, but she needed to know.

"I love you so much my Beauty." And with that I kissed her softly. This wasn't a "I need you now" kiss, it was just me simply showing her how much I love her.

She broke away, and looked at me. "I love you my Beast." With that being said I kissed her again.

I away once I felt her shiver, and pulled away, took the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it and US, and pulled her even closer to me. She snuggle into my chest even more, she was practically sitting on top of me, not that I minded of course. My fingers rubbed circles on her back, soothing her, while she traced the out lines of my chest. It didn't take long before her breathing evened, I knew she was asleep. I loved watching her sleep, she looks so peaceful, so...young, which often scares me, because I realize she is young, she may be very powerful vampyer, but her youth is dangerous, not that I would let anything happen to her, but still. Once I was sure she was asleep, and would not wake, I then and only then let myself sleep, as visions of my Beauty in my mind.

* * *

Hey guys so I hoped you liked the alternative version! Let me know if you think I should do a Stevie pov, on this story. I think I like this version better, considering I didn't write this one at 3 am half asleep, don't get me wrong I like the original, it's just not as good as I think I could have made it, I'm not gonna take it down though. it was kind of a moment when a light went off in my head and I was like let's write, but I'm really proud o fthis one, and I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT.

Kida


End file.
